


Heartbeat

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Heartbeats, couldn't think of any other tags bruh moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Muffins needs to chill out after a long day of work.I wanted to make a fic loosely based on my first fanart comp again, OK?
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 2





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random hiatus. I hope this makes up for it.

9 PM.

Muffins had a long day of work and was waiting for Scoops to get back home while sitting on the couch. She was tired and stressed.

"Muffins, I'm back!"

Scoops had just gotten back from her own long day at work as well. She wasn't as stressed as Muffins was, just kinda tired.

Scoops proceeded to sit down on the couch next to Muffins. "So, how was your day?"

Muffins sighed. "It was like any work day. I baked a bunch of stuff, sold it to customers, kicked Chester out for insulting people, had the sheriffs stop by for lunch after a monster fight, basically everything that happens during a normal work day here in Pure Heart." She proceeded to rest her head on Scoops' shoulder. "I just need to relax for a bit."

Muffins proceeded to unbutton Scoops' vest and placed her head against her chest.

Scoops blushed. "Uhm, what are you doing?"

Muffins giggled. "I'm listening to your heartbeat, silly!"

"Oh."

The donkey proceeded to lay down on the couch, with the mouse following suit.

Muffins continued listening. "I honestly don't know why listening to your heartbeat calms me down......"

"Most people tend to find different ways to calm down." Said Scoops.

"Oh. That must explain it. We've been doing this a lot more since the Stress Baking incident."

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Scoops was about to get ready for bed, when she noticed Muffins had fallen asleep on her chest.

"Muffins, wake up. It's 11 PM."

Muffins groggily woke up. "Ughhhhhh, how long was I asleep for?"

"I have no clue. The whole time I thought you were still listening to my heartbeat." Answered Scoops, rebuttoning her vest.

"I guess your heartbeat was too relaxing."

They proceeded to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

After a 5 minute-long ear stroking session, Muffins kissed Scoops and said the following:

"You still look so much cuter without your hat, yet I think I've had enough heartbeat listening for today."

They both laughed it off and went to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to put in a call back to 'Stress Baking Gone Awry".
> 
> But yeah. I wasn't intending for a sudden hiatus after "Christmas in Pure Heart". Still super sorry about that.
> 
> Also, I still hope you all have a Merry Christmas! I know I already said this in my previous fic, but this is technically being published on Christmas Eve (I started writing this on the 23rd), so it fits here too.


End file.
